


December 21st

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [21]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forests, Snow, christmas tree hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra and Adora search for the perfect Christmas tree.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 12





	December 21st

The evergreens were dusted with snowy icing, and the ground was slick cold beneath Catra’s toes as she searched the forest for the perfect tree. Luckily her fur kept her toes mostly warm even in the damp chill. 

“You’ve got to see this one,” Adora called from a ways ahead, and Catra hurried forward to see Adora looking at one of the tiniest, but admittedly most symmetrical, evergreens they had spotted yet. It wouldn’t fit very many presents, but it was so green.

“It’s...cute,” Catra admitted.

“It’s perfect,” Adora insisted, and Catra decided she agreed. She readied the axe.


End file.
